This proposal describes a research program primarily designed for Third College undergraduate students. This represents a continuation of a program started in June 1975. Students actively participate in research projects supervised by various Professors. Areas of research include developmental biology, natural products chemistry, biochemistry cell biology and psychology. The minimum goals set for the next program period are listed as follows: (1) An increase in the number of student publications. (2) An increase in the number of students accepted to graduate schools or M.D.-Ph.D. programs. (3) An increase in the number of non-MBS grants obtained by faculty. (4) To provide undergraduate research training for students in psychology.